2014/November
November 1 Instagram :"Paris Gypsy #HausWork" 11-1-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Paris Gypsy #HausWork http://instagram.com/p/u4Ao5yJFEx/" Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 11-1-14 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 11-1-14 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg Omega Studio in Suresnes 11-1-14 Arriving at Omega Studio in Paris 001.jpg 11-1-14 Arriving at Omega Studio in Paris 002.jpg 11-1-14 Arriving at Omega Studio in Paris 003.jpg Yaaaaaaaaas.jpg 11-1-14 Leaving Omega Studio in Paris 001.jpg 11-1-14 Leaving Omega Studio in Paris 002.jpg November 2 Twitter :"Are u ready #artRaveVienna ? Were here, I can't wait to hit the stage! Asia's taking a nap she's obviously knackered!" 11-2-14 Twitter 001.jpeg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Wiener Stadthalle 11-2-14 Backstage at Wiener Stadthalle in Vienna 001.jpg|Backstage November 3 Instagram Twitter November 4 Instagram Twitter :"#artRaveMilan let's get this party started with some killer hair and makeup http://instagram.com/p/u_7tE3JFB2/" :"Donatella!! Get the marlboro reds and pink champagne. #artraveMilan wiped me out. http://instagram.com/p/u_8LQOpFCa/" LittleMonsters.com :"My fans are the best thing that ever happened to me, you go so hard every single night for this music and it's so humbling to watch. The real show it in the audience. Wow." 11-4-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 002.jpg 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 003.jpg 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 004.jpg Arriving at Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 11-4-14 Returning at Hotel in Milan 001.jpg 11-4-14 Returning at Hotel in Milan 002.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Mediolanum Forum 11-4-14 Backstage at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 001.jpg|Backstage November 5 Instagram Twitter :"Ragazzi AlegraGaga Vodka Da Vinci and Fashion http://instagram.com/p/vB9nIIJFMo/" :"Milan with Alegra �� http://instagram.com/p/vB-sgHJFOX/" Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 11-5-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 001.jpg Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan Arrival 11-5-14 Arriving at Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg Leaving 11-5-14 Leaving Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg Versace Boutique in Milan Arrival 11-5-14 Arriving at Versace Boutique in Milan 001.jpg Inside 11-5-14 At Versace Boutique in Milan 001.jpg 11-5-14 At Versace Boutique in Milan 002.jpg November 6 Instagram :"Just arrived in #artRaveZurich it's showtime monsters, grab some drinks and warm up your bones, it's time to scream sweat and smile" 11-6-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"Good night Zurich monster, you were spectacular tonight" 11-6-14 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Just arrived in #artRaveZurich it's showtime monsters, grab some drinks and warm up your bones, it's... http://instagram.com/p/vEXe6iJFDP/" :"Good night Zurich monster, you were spectacular tonight" Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 002.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 001.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 003.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 004.jpg Leaving Zürich Airport 11-6-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Hallenstadion 11-6-14 Backstage at Hallenstadion in Zurich 001.jpg|Backstage November 7 Instagram :"When they ask me, I tell them no. Show business is not glamorous. But I am. ��" 11-7-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"When they ask me, I tell them no. Show business is not glamorous. But I am. �� http://instagram.com/p/vG8OPuJFFk/" At Farfalla Essentials: Beauty by Nature Store in Zurich 11-7-14 At Farfalla Store in Zurich 001.jpg 11-7-14 At Farfalla Store in Zurich 002.jpg Leaving Zürich Airport 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 001.jpg 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 002.jpg November 8 Instagram :"#hauswork haircut" 11-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg :":( 7 more shows. here we go Barcelona, I cannot wait to get on stage and show u how much I love you" 11-8-14 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Yes I love it!! RT @HAUSofUNICORN_: @ladygaga AMAZING Gagadoll in the Palau Sant Jordi!! Do you love it? ����" 11-8-14 Twitter 001.jpg :":( 7 more shows. here we go Barcelona, I cannot wait to get on stage and show u how much I love you http://instagram.com/p/vJlxAYpFGk/" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Palau Sant Jordi 11-8-14 Backstage at Palau St Jordi in Barcelona 001.jpg|Backstage Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 11-8-14 Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 001.JPG 11-8-14 Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 002.JPG November 9 Instagram :"Barcelona the beautiful I love you. You were sensational I couldn't take my eyes off of you." 11-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Barcelona the beautiful I love you. You were sensational I couldn't take my eyes off of you." http://instagram.com/p/vKd18aJFPl/''"'' November 10 Instagram Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MEO Arena 11-10-14 Backstage at MEO Arena in Lisbon 001.jpg|Backstage November 11 Instagram Twitter November 12 Twitter Out and about in Marbella 11-12-14 Out and about in Marbella 001.jpg 11-12-14 Out and about in Marbella 002.jpg 11-12-14 Out and about in Marbella 004.JPG 11-12-14 Out and about in Marbella 003.jpg November 13 Instagram Twitter Arriving at Costa Del Sol Airport in Malaga 11-13-14 Arriving at Costa Del Sol Airport in Málaga 001.jpg 11-13-14 Arriving at Costa Del Sol Airport in Málaga 002.jpg 11-13-14 Arriving at Costa Del Sol Airport in Málaga 003.JPG artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: National Indoor Arena Inside 11-13-14 At NIA in Birmingham 001.jpg Backstage 11-13-14 Backstage at NIA in Birmingham 001.jpeg November 14 Twitter :"Goodnight monsters , goodnight ARTPOP. -seashell girl http://instagram.com/p/vXRGkepFHd/" :"Just waiting mommy to come on the plane so we can snuggle and go to sleep. pretty girl she is #AsiaGram http://instagram.com/p/vXSMKmpFON/" :"Former US President Bill Clinton had some wonderful things to say about me and Tony on @qlshow We love u Bill Thanku! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aDNmd3yMEg…'" November 15 Instagram :"Mommy can u please play with me while you sign Cheek To Cheek. Treats? Badgers?" 11-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Hitchcock's PSYCHO + Cuddling with Asia= the best night ever." :"Mommy can u please play with me while you sign Cheek To Cheek. Treats? Badgers?" :"Round 2 artRave hits Glasgow 2night. The 4th to last show & I can't wait to see my rowdy monsters! Time to party MonsterStyle are u ready?��" November 16 Instagram Twitter :"Round 2 artRave hits Glasgow 2night. The 4th to last show & I can't wait to see my rowdy monsters! Time to party MonsterStyle are u ready?��" :"I love my fans #artRaveGlasgow #monster4life http://instagram.com/p/veqMbsJFJI/" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: SSE Hydro 11-16-14 Backstage at SSE Hydro in Glasgow 001.jpg|Backstage November 17 Instagram Twitter All Star Lanes Restaurant in Manchester Arrival 11-17-14 Arriving at All Star Lanes Restaurant in Manchester 001.jpg 11-17-14 Arriving at All Star Lanes Restaurant in Manchester 002.jpg Inside 11-17-14 At All Star Lances Bowling Alley in Manchester 001.jpg Leaving 11-17-14 Leaving All Star Lanes Bowling Alley in Manchester 001.jpg Arriving at Hotel in Manchester 11-17-14 Arriving at Hotel in Manchester 001.jpg 11-17-14 Arriving at Hotel in Manchester 002.jpg November 18 Instagram Twitter November 19 At Deer's Eye Studio in Manchester :Main article: Lady Gaga tattoos 11-19-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Manchester 001.jpg Instagram Twitter Leaving Lowry Hotel in Manchester 11-19-14 Leaving Hotel in Manchester 001.jpg 11-19-14 Leaving Hotel in Manchester 002.jpg 11-19-14 Leaving Hotel in Manchester 003.jpg Leaving Sunshine Dance Studio in Manchester 11-19-14 Leaving a Studio in Manchester 001.jpg 11-19-14 Leaving a Studio in Manchester 002.JPG November 20 Instagram Twitter :"#artRAVESheffield you we lovely, had us sweatin and spittinup hard! Only two shows left. A bittersweet ending to a new beginning.��" :"#artRAVESheffield" :"Only two more artRaves left I cry two tear studs http://instagram.com/p/vpDGmDJFHx/" 11-20-14 Instagram 003.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Motorpoint Arena Sheffield 11-20-14 Backstage at Motorpoint Arena in Sheffield 001.jpg|Backstage November 21 Instagram :"Fan art #monsterstyle" 11-21-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"I'm going to miss the artRave so much. It's a ritual performance in celebration of wild creative people��monsterlove��" 11-21-14 Twitter 001.jpg November 22 Instagram :"This Gypsy princess is on her last road before home. Tired lady, happy baby. ��" 11-22-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter YouTube HausWork Manchester 001.jpg HausWork Manchester 002.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Metro Radio Arena 11-22-14 Backstage at Metro Radio Arena in Newcastle 001.jpg|Backstage November 23 Instagram :"Asia loves getting glammed up for the artRave ! ��" 11-23-14 Instagram 001.jpg Yoga Studio in Paris Arrival 11-23-14 Arriving at Yoga Studio in Paris 001.jpeg 11-23-14 Arriving at Yoga Studio in Paris 002.jpeg Leaving 11-23-14 Out and about in Paris 001.jpg 11-23-14 Out and about in Paris 002.jpg November 24 Instagram :"Watch the #artRaveLivestream in 2 hours HERE: https://screen.yahoo.com/live/event/lady-gaga" 11-24-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"Pre-show warm-up. ready to slaughter" 11-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter LittleMonsters.com :"eyeliner going on, it's time for the final artRave. and this bitch ARTPOP ain't goin down without a fight" 11-24-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 11-24-14 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 11-24-14 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Bercy Yahoo + Live Nation: Streaming Capture-20141124-210337.png|BTS Capture-20141124-213807.png Capture-20141124-210040.png Capture-20141124-205732.png Capture-20141124-215627.png 11-24-14 Backstage at Bercy in Paris 001.jpg|Backstage November 25 Instagram Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Tour: Afterparty at Vip Room Club in Paris Arrival 11-25-14 Arriving at Vip Room Club in Paris 001.JPG 11-25-14 Arriving at Vip Room Club in Paris 002.jpg 11-25-14 Arriving at Vip Room Club in Paris 003.jpg Inside 11-25-14 At Vip Room Club in Paris 001.jpg 11-25-14 At Vip Room Club in Paris 002.jpg Leaving 11-25-14 Leaving Vip Room Club in Paris 001.jpg Le Bristol Hotel in Paris Arrival 11-25-14 Arriving at Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 11-25-14 Arriving at Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg Inside 11-25-14 At Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 001.jpeg Leaving 11-25-14 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 001.jpeg Leaving John F. Kennedy Airport in NYC 11-25-14 At JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg 11-25-14 At JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg Arriving Hotel in NYC 11-25-14 Arriving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg November 26 Instagram Twitter At The View :Main article: The View Interview 11-26-14 The View 001.jpg Performance :Set list #"Cheek to Cheek" 11-26-14 The View - Performance 001.jpg Backstage 11-26-14 The View - Backstage 001.jpeg Leaving The View in NYC 11-26-14 Leaving The View in NYC 001.JPG 11-26-14 Leaving The View in NYC 002.JPG Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 11-26-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.JPG 11-26-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 002.JPG 11-26-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 003.JPG November 28 Instagram :"A video message from Gaga ( and Taylor kinda ��) wishing you a HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!" 11-28-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"A video message from Gaga ( and Taylor kinda ��) wishing you a HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! http://instagram.com/p/v81lKkJFM3/" November 29 Twitter :"“@OscarCOfficial: Cheek To Cheek by Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga is #16 on US iTunes and available for just $6.99 - http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheekSd"" At Vintage Grocers Market in Malibu 11-29-14 At a Supermarket in Malibu 001.JPG 11-29-14 Leaving a Supermarket in Malibu 001.JPG 11-29-14 Leaving a Supermarket in Malibu 002.JPG November 30 Instagram Twitter :"In the process of finding animals to rescue to live on my farm, my sister shared this goat fainting video, enjoy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we9_CdNPuJg…" :"They had to land the plane early. Face mask and cigarette on the Tarmac. Ways to stay relaxed during holiday travels." 11-30-14 Twitter 001.jpeg :"Back to work. I'll sleep when I'm dead. http://instagram.com/p/wCxGh3JFFn/" Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion